For Starlite Moon
by Dorian Havilliard
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles for my best friend Starlite Moon. Happy birthday! 16 is a big number.
1. The Lost

**Chapter 1: The Lost**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09.**

* * *

The movie playing in the background is a classic, no doubt about it. I mean we could argue about the dynamics (like wouldn't you technically be always feeding a gremlin after midnight?), but I'm 100% sure Rose would beat you up if you tried.

Where is she anyway?

She promised to be back by midnight and made _me_ promise not to stay up and wait. It was 2:20 in the morning and I'm not "staying up and waiting." _Technically_ I'm just up late watching a movie while seeing that she gets back safely. It's not staying up late and waiting. Not really. Just coincidences that defy what she said and make me a good person.

I look at my phone again. 2:21.

Suddenly the door swings open and a sniffling Rose enters. Immediately, I'm by her side. Rose _never c_ ries. Never.

"Lissa!" she sniffles. "I'm so screwed! I lost my purse! It has everything I need in it!"

I hug her but I feel laughter bubbling in my chest. I try to hide it, but the traitorous laughter escapes.

"Um, Rose? I'm not sure how to say this but see...the thing is-" I chuckle again, interrupting what I was trying to say.

"Lissa, just spit it out!"

"Well isn't someone impatient today? Maybe I shouldn't help you because of your-"

"No!" Rose interrupts and looks at me with big glossy eyes. "Please help me! I'm just stressed, okay? Now what is it that I need to know?"

"You didn't take a purse." I say laughing.

Rose looks at me blankly and then her face lights up in recognition. "How did I forget it? Did I purposely leave it at home?"

I shrug. "Rose Hathaway, I have no clue. You are the only one that can answer that question."

"Good point."


	2. Inside Jokes

**_Chapter 2 - Inside Jokes_**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Rose Hathaway. Or the Divergent scene by Veronica Roth scene mentioned. ALSO TRIGGER SO TREAD CAREFULLY!**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09.**

* * *

I hear Rose laugh from the other side of the room. I glance at her.

"Oh my word! Lissa this is so brilliant!" She grins, holding up a book.

I look at the title of the book that she's reading. Insurgent by Veronica Roth.

"What part?" I say and walk over to her and peek over her shoulder to see what's happening.. "Oh!" I realize. "Tris on peace serum! It's brilliant right?"

She nods and continues to read while I go back to the table to finish my math homework.

XxX

I examine the Swiss Army knife in my hand. I turn it with my fingers and delicately run my finger along the blade.

My phone buzzes. A text from Rose appears on the screen that's now lite up.

Rose: Four? Four?

Lissa: Wait, why am I calling out a number?

Rose: No, Tris it's Tobias. ;)

Lissa: Tobias? Tobias?

Rose: Tris? Plz shut up.

Lissa: Now I know why you like me! Ur mean too! /3

Rose: I rly love this scene. 4 is too cute

I smile at my phone. Rose is just...crazy. But I guess I am too. I look at the Swiss Army knife still in my hand and decide against the cut. I close the knife and put it In a box labeled "memories". In some ways just one inside joke can make someone's day. Grinning, I grab my phone and text back.

Lissa: Love ya! :)

Rose: I know. ;)


	3. Ouch!

**Chapter 3 - Ouch!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm kinda like a puppet master. Moving the pieces...in other words I don't own the original design.**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

"Rosemary Hathaway!" I yell. I wouldn't exactly consider it yelling. Maybe more loudly asking politely? Yellling implies that I'm not being nice and am being firm. I'm being nice but not too firm. But still some firm I think? Rose always makes fun of me because I can't hold a grudge.

"Yes, Vasalisa Dragomir. And no I'm not going to say your whole name. We would be here for years." She flourishes the statement with a bow.

I roll my eyes and huff. "It's not _that_ long." She raises an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. Maybe it is but-" I cut off abruptly. "You are totally distracting me! As I was saying, or rather _trying_ _to_ , have you seen my navy blue hair band? The one you just push in your hair?" It's the only band I can wear that doesn't hurt me when Rose bumps her head against mine.

She smiles mischievously and batts her lashes multiple times before she replies. "You mean the one on my head? Because if that's not it, then I don't know where it is. Sorry, Lissa!"

My eyes wondering to the top of her head, and sure enough I see a smooth navy blue headband on top of her brown hair. I roll my eyes. _Again!_ "Fine." I remember how Rose thinks that I never hold grudges. _Guess she was right..._ "I'll wear the ones with teeth, but _no bumping your head against mine_!" Both of us grab our stuff and head out the door.

Only right before we leave for class she pets my head.

"Ow! Rose, that hurts!"

She frowns and pretends to be exasperated, "You didn't say anything against patting!"

"Well, I know that! I'd just expected you to understand what I meant by no bumping-"

She didn't let me finish and walked out the door laughing.

 _Oh, Rose,_ I thought. _I am_ so _going to get you back!_


	4. Night time

**Chapter 4 - Night time (or should I say early morning)chats.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mrs Mead. I'm just a fanfic writer. Please remember that!**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

"Hey Lissa? Hello? You awake?" Rose whispered to me.

"No. Go back to sleep." I groan.

"Somebody's grumpy today." I couldn't see her smirk, but I knew it was there.

"Rose? You do know that it's two... in the morning, right? Your mom said we were supposed to go to sleep early."

"And you thought that I would _actually listen_ to her?"

"No, but it was worth a shot. Goodnight."

"No! Don't go to bed! And technically we _are_ sleeping early. Just early in the morning!"

"Touche. She should have been more specific." I yawned, then sighed. "But seriously. I'm tired."

"You don't seem tired."

"Well I am."

"Also, it's totally like us to stay up until two."

"You just used the words 'totally' and 'like.' I'm not sure you're yourself right now. You need rest. 'Night."

"I am me! Who else would I be? Haha that rhymed."

"Tomorrow we are going to be lazy! And possibly a little bit crazy. See, I can rhyme too!" My eyes widened.

We dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Girls? Go to sleep!" Ms. Hathaway called from her room. We faced each other and in the moonlight I could see her smiling broadly.

"Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Lissa."

And we were both out like a light... er, lights.


	5. Social Media

**Chapter 5 - Social media**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy. I have friendship. That is all. All usernames are made up!**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

Twitter.

rosehath55 did you know Twitter is fun?

lissadrag13 You don't say?

rosehath55 awww! So much love!

lissadrag13 Who told you such grand lies?

rosehath55 you? I'm not too sure.

lissadrag13 *sigh.* How again did I get stuck with you as my best friend?

roehath55 I really don't know. :)

lissadrag13 :)

Facebook

Lissa: hiiiiiiii

Rose: byyyyeeee

Lissa: whyyyyy

Rose: sigh.

Lissa: We're weird.

Rose: Yes we are."

Lissa: We're... No! I cant think of anything that rhymes with 'weird' that we are!

Rose: Noooooooo!

Tumblr

Lissadrag13  
Oh damn! My best friend Rose does not have tumblr! Dammit!*shrug*

Sms

Lissa: do we seriously sms?

Rose: yes. Our friendship is not limited to face to face conversation.

Lissa: well considering we even text if other people are in the room with us i would think social media is our thing.

Rose: stop being such a drag.

Lissa: you always hath a way. I feel like Shakespeare. Thou doth hath a way(eth)

Rose: wayeth sounds really wrong.

Lissa: its Shakespearean...or rather Elizabethan English.

Rose: :) kk, see you tomorrow?

Lissa: wouldn't miss it for the world!

Bbm (yes we used that)

Lissa: we need to stop talking on everything

Rose: we will do no such thing

Lissa: if you think so...

Rose: don't you dare...

Email

Lissadrag13  
Sup!

Rosehath55  
Hi

Lissadrag13  
In English today i kinda died. Mr. C is weird right?

Rosehath55  
Definitely. But it doesn't put me to sleep so that's the upside.

Lissadrag13  
Biggest mistake putting us so close together. Do you think he knows we are friends.

Rosehath55  
We are probably the most unlikely pair of #besties

Lissadrag13  
Did you seriously just use a hashtag? And we should make a shirt with that!

Rosehath55  
Yes. Deal with it. And we really should!

Other social media used includes goodreads, personal messages, back and forth comments on stories and much much more but you get the idea of the extensive nature of keeping in touch.


	6. Tutoring

**Chapter 6 - Tutoring**

 **Disclaimer: Vampire academy belongs to the most amazing Richelle mead not me**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

Okay. Tutoring. Fun. Okay, I can do this. I will not get distracted. I wil try. I will be...

I don't know.

Rose and I have been friends for ages. Its not surprising that her mom would ask me to tutor her in Math. Math is hard but I'm Lissa the nerd. Easily getting A's. It's just Rose. Its...

It's not nothing.

XxX

"Rose, are you ready?" I look at her. She's not looking at me but rather at the books in the library.

"Do you think they have graphic novels?"

I laugh. "Rose, I work here so yes. Graphic novels are in the case over there bit you need to get the key from a librarian."

She perks up and looks a little sheepish. "I know you work here."

I grin at her. "Duh! I drag you here during some breaks. Friendship demands it."

She rolls her eyes but smiles at me. "Lissa."

"That's me, Rose"

"And that's me."

We smile maniacally at an invisible camera like this is our own show. We burst out laughing and the head librarian gives us a look until she sees that it's me. When she does, she smiles back.

"She really likes you."

I grin. "Sadly most teachers like me."

She fake pouts. "No teacher likes me."

"Teachers think you're a trouble maker and the Greek gods know they aren't wrong."

"And you look like an Angel?" she says with a brow raised.

"I look like I'm confused. Like seriously all the teachers think I'm stupid. I'm not going to correct them."

Rose rolls her eyes. I give her some stuff to practice and wonder off to the graphic novels. Hmm. Which one would she like. Fruit basket. Why does that sound so familiar? I walk and get the keys hidden behind a pillar. I take out the book, check it out and return the key.

"Lissa? How do you do this again. I can't figure out how to work out this cos graph using the given points."

I show her and she smiles. "The bell is about to ring." she says happily. "We only did one thing."

I pull a face. "You distracted me!"

"Sure I did."

I sigh. I know I won't win. "Here you go." I remember the book and hand it to her. She smiles.

"I wanted this book for so long! I mean my friends talked about it." She shrugs. She always gets so nervous when she talks about her other friends.

I gasp dramatically. "You have other friends?"

"Let's go to English, shall we? Mr. C wouldn't want to be kept waiting."

"You didn't answer the question."

Rose just grinned and skipped off, her brown hair a pendulum, swaying as she bounced.


	7. The Breakup

**Chapter 7 - The break up**

 **Disclaimer: It isn't going to change.**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

I watch Rose bite her bottom lip. She looks so uncertain. Then again, I would be too...if I were breaking up with my boyfriend over text message.

I shake my head. "You didn't like him. It's okay."

She looks at me. "But on a text? I broke up with him on a text!"

I shrug. I didn't actually like him, so how supportive can I actually be? Not that supportive.

"It's not that bad." I answered after a few seconds. "You could always just continue to date him and listen to him talk and talk and talk about himself all day long. That's not too bad an idea, right?"

Rose purses her lips. "Sounds awful to me."

"I don't date. I've never broken up with someone. Don't expect me to know." I shrug.

She sighs then smiles. "But you like someone."

I blush. She knows I like Christian. He's just so cool! And yes no-one wants to know him or even just be decent to him but I know him. In fact, I even more than I know him. I like him.

"You know, Lissa darling, you should just tell him." Rose smirks.

I stare at her blankly. It's the equivalent of 'oh hell no'.

"Don't give me that look." My so called "best friend" shakes her head.

"Yes, Rose. I like him, but I can't exactly go up to Christian and say 'I like you so will you make out with me?,' now can I?"

"All you had to do was ask," says a voice behind me. I close my eyes and silently count to ten. Turning around slowly, I check to see if I was right. I was. Christian was standing there behind me, smirking. Damn you, Rose Hathaway.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask him, looking him in the eye. He's so handsome. Why does he get to be so handsome? It should be against the law.

"Everything."What the hell? Let's just go with it. "So what do you say, Christian?"

He smiles, he genuinely smiled. "Let's go shall we?" He holds out his arm and I take it. We walk away but right before I'm out of sight I mouth 'thank you' to Rose. She smiles sadly but smiles all the same. I remember why she'd brought that up in the first place and suddenly felt a little guilty. I really did know what Rose was thinking at that moment.

At least one of us came out of this happy.


	8. Falling

**Chapter 8 - Falling**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not sure how old Richelle Mead is but she isn't this 16 year old!**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

There is something terrifying about being in a pursuit. People chasing you and you have no idea what to do. I guess it's my fault, though. If only I did lose her. I lost Rose.

"You don't understand," I say. "I didn't come here alone. I came with Rose Hathaway. You know what? I don't need you to find her. She's my guardian, and I'm hers. I will find her on my own. I don't need you." I run as fast as I can. I hear them call out. I really don't care. I need to find her. I need to find Rose.

Retracing my steps, I find myself at the creek where I last saw her. I notice a bridge with a scarf tied around a post. I know that scarf. It's the one with the tiny dancing snow men. It's Rose's. It belongs to her. Slowly, I approach it. I'm about to reach out and grab the item when I notice a shadow seemingly falling. It falls right onto me and I reach out to help steady the mysterious shadow.

"Hey, buddy." The shadow smiles.

I whack the shadow's arm. "Are you bloody mad? Are you insane? Very much crazy? I was so worried! And then you just fall and land on me like it's nothing? Rose Hathaway!"

"You know I am kinda crazy and jumping on you wasn't exactly my intention. I thought you were that creepy lady that was stalking us. I was going to land on it but I saw it was you at the last second so I changed the direction I was falling in." She tilts her head. "I didn't do such a good job, but at least I didn't squish you to death, right?"

I sigh and hug her. "You were totally falling for me." I grin. "Totally falling."

She laughs and mock gasps. "Oh no! Not the bad pick up lines! Lissa, you know those are the worst."

I look around for a second and spot a car. "That car has really good windscreen wipers." I say. "It could wipe me off my feet anytime."

I look at her completely stoic and she bursts out laughing. "Help us all! The Princess is into cars."

We both laugh at this and together we head home.

"You're still in for it." I mutter as we cross the street.

"I know." Rose sighs. "I know."

She's my best friend, and I had truly been terrified for her. "Just don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

We finish the walk in silence, the setting sun making us glow like lights in the dark.


	9. Haunted

**Chapter 9 - Haunted**

 **Disclaimer: This is fanfiction for the fallen ones *winks*. I don't own Persassy. Wait! This isn't Percy Jackson. Its vampire academy? Oh... Well I don't own that either. Oh well.**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

"Lissaaaaa,"Rose says dragging out the last syllable in my name. I know she won't stop until I say something, but I'm mad at her. I'm not entirely sure why, but I'm mad for a terrible reason.

I push her and say, "What?"

She looks at me. "I thought you were angry at me."

I shrug, "I still am, but if I ignore you none of us win."

"So let me get this straight. Now, even when your mad, you are going to talk to me?"

I nod. "So what did you have to tell me?"

She yawns. "There's a haunted house in town, you known the one your friends set up, and since I just yawned that should indicate how bored I am and we need to go to it."

I smile. "Rose logic." Then I pause. "Just remember that I'm still mad."

She mutters something under her breath like, "You won't be mad for much longer."

 **XxX**

15 minutes later we are at the haunted house. It looks really cool and freaky. The Ivashkov Mansion was borrowed for the charity event that was this haunted house, making it seem all the scarier. The sunset and the house clash perfectly together and looks amazing. It has black drapes over the windows with blood dripping off of them. A scarecrow with a clown face greats the customers. There's smoke and a cauldron on the banister. Everything just seems to glow in the light. I smile at Rose.

"This is going to be fun."

We pay much more then is asked (What? It's a charity event. Rose and I think of those prices as suggestions). It looks amazing. As soon as we walk in, the door slams shut behind us. I loop my arm through Rose's. Something pulls my leg and I stifle my giggle. I'm terrible in haunted houses. I laugh and wave at the people there that had looked at me like I was crazy. Oops.

"Let's have some fun." I smile at Rose and she rolls her eyes.

This year it was organised by a couple of my friends. I wanted to join and help but after what happened with my brother and parents, I really couldn't. I see Christian approach us as a vampire and I smile. He just looks so cute!

"Right this way, m'lady." I look at Rose and she smiles.

"You don't expect Christian to hear that his girlfriend is touring and not have him ask to switch with Mason."

I laugh. Of course he did. I kiss Christian's cheek and unloop my arm from Rose's so I can hold Christian's hand.

"Lead the way." I grin, and the three of us go through the "haunted" house, Christian on my right and Rose on my left, laughing and smiling and waving the whole time.


	10. Dragon Lady

**Chapter 10- Dragon Lady**

 **Disclaimer: Ain't gonna change, never gonna own.**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

"You just had to get detention again," I say, bored. This happens so much that I don't even scold her any more. Rose turns to me and smiles.

No.

I shake my head. "No. Rose. We could get in trouble. Even more trouble."

She just looks at me with a broad smile. And doesn't stop smiling.

Dammit.

 **XxX**

Currently Rose is cleaning the pond and I, the avery. The birds fly far from me. I hear Rose giggling and I look at her.

"Remember that time when you said no and you thought you would win."

I roll me eyes. "You're awful!"

Rose smiles. "But you love me anyway."

"I never ever even said that!"

"Yes, you did."

"Maybe to Christian but not to you!"

"And who set you two up? Hmm?"

Suddenly the office door opens. Oh no! Ms. Roddick enters the room.

"Ladies! Are you not working? Quit talking and do your work. There's no reason for you to talk!"

I blink and arrange my facial expression to nothing. Stoic. Sadly, Rose doesn't. She smiles, but luckily Roddick already left. I breathe in relief.

"She's scary," I whisper.

Rose looks at me. "You okay, Lissa?"

I smirk. "Dragon Lady won't win."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghapter 11: The Hotel Room**

 **Disclaimer: Fanfic... That's all I have to say.**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

One thing Rose and I have in common is our random, spontaneous trips. We plan fake ones but somehow agree to go to one place or another. This time was no different. We just took some cash and snacks and hit the road. There was a casino about 2.5 miles away. It just opened up and we were ecstatic to see it before anyone else.

XxX

"Okay, Room 24. Level 2. The elevators are that way." The desk lady gestures to the clearly marked elevators.

We take our bags and hand them over, one by one, to the valet.

"I need food," Rose complains. "Yummy breakfast with lots chocolate."

I laugh. "Chocolate? For breakfast? I highly doubt that you would eat that. I also doubt that they would serve that here." I add as an after thought.

"Well then," she sticks her tongue out at me, acting all dramatic. "I hope I don't have to starve to death. How will I love without chocolate!"

I shake my head. "You don't even like chocolate!" I argue.

She tilts her head. "Oh yeah. I don't."

I loop my arm through hers, laughing. "Lets go! The faster we put our bags on the room the faster we can get you fed." I poke her stomach. Rose giggles.

We open the room door. It's not the biggest room we've stayed in but... the bed. Omigosh! The beds are huge. They're heaven on earth. Rose and I exchange looks and she closes the room door and we run as fast as we can to a bed and jump on it, sinking into its warm, welcoming embrace. We laugh like crazy people, but because we are so happy. Omigosh! Its so soft! So lovely!

"Lissa," Rose looks at me.

"Yes?"

She smiles broadly. "I'm in love with a bed."

I laugh. "Imagine if we had this bed in our dorms. We would never go to class."

She laughs. "True. But can I just say, I feel like I'm drowning."

"Wait! Stay right there," I say. I get my camera and take a picture.

"There! You look amazing."

She laughs as she sees the picture. "I really look like I'm drowning."

"Yes. You do. And it's hilarious."

"What are you going to do with that picture?" She asks.

"I'm going to save it to show to your fiancé someday!" I grin, holding the camera just out of her reach.

We are best friends. Nothing can change that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A good book.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire academy. Oddly enough... Not this chapter either. It's starlite moons' book that she wrote for me. The bold is all hers.**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

"Rose!" I say with tears in my eyes. I hold up my book, Allegiant by Veronica Roth. "I'm sadness. Pure sadness. I need a book to read. A good book." I add sending a glare to said offensive book.

I can't believe that happen. But I have read this book before... So I saw it coming but it still hurts. A lot, I might add.

Rose laughs at me. "You've read that book before, Lissa. But fine. Give me your pencil case and paper."

I pass her my bag and glare at the wall. I need to stop reading this book for like, ever!

I turn to watch Rose. Her hair falls into her face but she's so focused on the task ahead, she doesn't push it away.

She smiles at me. "Done!" and hands me the piece of paper.

I smile at it. It says 'A Good Book, By Rose.' It has a flower made with highlighter and a frame. I open and read.

 **'Once upon a time there was a girl named Lissa. She read lots of books but one day a book broke her heart and she couldn't go on. She couldn't read. She didn't want to. He friend bought her a book the next day entitled, 'A Good Book'. When she opened it she was pulled through.**

 **'Lissa woke up in a forest. A forest of great imaginings. It had every colour and the trees glowed. She reached out to touch a crystal apple when a man appeared.**

 **"I wouldn't do that," he said.**

 **'When Lissa got a closer look at him, she saw his eyes. They were cats eyes'. She couldn't believe it.**

 **"Magnus Bane?" She said timidly.**

 **"Of course. Who else would I be?"**

 **'She smiled. It was him! A book character she loved so much, right here before her very eyes!**

 **"Ready for an adventure, my darling?"**

 **'Lissa smiled. "I'm ready for anything."**

I laugh. "This is the best book ever!"

Rose smiles,"I knew you would like it! Turn it over! One more page."

I turn it over and here I see a smiley face and a blurb. Its surrounded by glitter. Where did she even get glitter from?

I read the blurb.

 **"Don't be sad. Smile and keep hope even when things don't go your way."**

 **'Lissa finds herself in another world. Not willing to go home she explores with unexpected characters. When she meets Rose things are better but worse at the same time.**

 **"A journey of love and hope! So wonderful!" Veronica Roth, Author of the heartbreaking trilogy, Divergent.**

 **"Rose. You are the best!"**

She smirks. "I know."

And I was happy again, ready to either reread that book, or start a new one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Cookies**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire academy. *eats cookie***

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

There's something magical about eating lots of food with friends. Well, it's just Rose and I. So friend, I guess.

We are currently having a picnic. We stole some food from the cafeteria without anyone knowing. Rose is probably the mastermind of this entire operation. She usually is. I'm not sure why we are here instead of inside with our other friends, really. They probably thought we ditched them. That's not the case. We did no such thing. Or maybe we did but seriously if I was indoors, I would have fallen asleep against Rose or Christian or anyone. I'm so tired.

"I have-" Rose yawns. "A wonderful idea."

I lie down, "Go on." I slightly nod at her, communicating my 'go on' with full force... I that made any sense. I don't think it does.

Rose glances down at me and pouts. "Doesn't look like you care."

I roll my eyes. "I think I don't." I shrug. "But I'll listen anyway."

She looks down at me, frowning. "Someone's moody."

I laugh. "I haven't been sleeping well."

Rose smiles sadly. "I know. I'm your roommate."

What she leaves out is that it's my nightmares that wake her up as well. I'm probably torturing her, just sleeping in the same room as her. Okay, that sounds wrong. We're just roommates. Am I always like this when In tired? I should hope not...

"You should request a new roommate." I say suddenly, and I see Rose's smile fade.

"No. You are my partner in crime. I will never leave you. For better or for worse."

I laugh. "We aren't getting married."

"We kinda are."

I look at her and shake my head. It does seem that way sometimes, I guess. She's kinda right. But we're not married.

"Anyway," she says with a wink. "I have a gift for you!" She rummages around and pulls out a little tin box. "Cookie?" And she holds out the box to me.

I smile. "I'm gonna get a cookie!" I reach out and grab the box from her.

She raises an eyebrow, moving the box out of my reach. "Are you sure you want the cookie?"

I bite my lip. "Yes? No? Maybe so. I don't know."

She laughs at me. "You still remember that from middle school."

"How could I forget? I never forget our inside jokes."

She smiles. "We are a little married."

"But we aren't married."

"But we're a little married."

"But we aren't married."

"But we're a little-"

"Okay! Now give me my cookie already!"

Rose laughs and hands it over.

The cookie is gone in a record of two seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15 - Bio Class.**

 **Diclaimer - This hooman does not own Vampire academy.**

 **Edited by Awesomeninja09**

* * *

Rose and I were walking to class.

"I hate walking. I mean like why can't teachers walk to us instead? It'd be so much easier. "

I roll my eyes and ignore her.

"Vasilisa! Are you ignoring me?"

"Nope!" I smile at her and enter the bio lab. I take my seat next to Christian and Rose scowls.

"Christian," she tries to say nicely but fails. She ends up sounded like one of those really mean snobby people like Professor Umbridge from the Harry Potter books. "Move...please?"

Christian laughs. "Nope. I'm sitting with my girlfriend. Deal with it, Rose."

She sighs and takes a seat in the desk next to ours. I don't know why she's so pouty. "Okay, Learners. I am Ms. Bolt. I am the substitute. Do whatever just don't irritate me."

I turn to Rose but she already has her phone out. She's probably texting Dimitri.

"Hello, friend person. You are supposed to talk to me!" I say, whining.

"Nah," she says. "I'd rather be with other friends."

"Fine," I mutter, shaking my head. I take out my own phone and scroll to Rose. I send her a smiley face. She laughs and my phone beeps and I see her reply. A wink face. Oh gosh. Not again. Oh well.

XxX

...

R - this is so our thing

L - yep.

R - How's it going

L - good but Christian hates that I'm ignoring him.

R - good! Hahah lol

L - thats mean! He's my bf. :(

R - and who set you up *cough cough* me

L - never gonna let that go?

R - never. Lol

L - why dont we speak in real life?

R - people might see how weird we really are.

L - but...

L - I thought they knew that

R - *shrugs* i dunno.

R - they could forget

L - as if

R - true

...

XxX

We end up texting each other instead of talking in real life. I, at least talked to Christian. Unlike Rose, who didn't speak to anyone. She's so weird sometimes, but I love her anyway.


End file.
